The PapillomaVirus Episteme (PaVE) has been established to provide information and bioinformatics resources to the scientific community for research on the Papillomaviridae family of viruses. The PaVE consists of a relational database and web applications that support the storage, annotation, analysis, and exchange of information. PAVE can be found at http://pave.niaid.nih.gov PaVe contains genomic and protein sequences for all papillomaviruses. It includes a multiple sequence alignment tool, a protein structure viewer, a viral typing tool and an Image viewer for visualizing clinical manifestations of viral infection. Linked review articles provided detailed information about all aspects of functional genomics of papillomaviruses.